


Other Spirits

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell trembled with rage the minute Supergirl appeared.





	Other Spirits

Superman TAS characters never belonged to me.

Reverend Amos Howell trembled with rage the minute Supergirl appeared and disappeared in his arms.

THE END


End file.
